Today I Marry My Best Friend
by Janna18
Summary: You are cordially invited to witness Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura join together in holy matrimony under the eyes of God, family and friends at the Tomoeda Church.Just what the title says.A happy fanfic about sweet love. Complete. Enjoy


**

* * *

**

**TODAY I MARRY MY BEST FRIEND**

* * *

**Author **– **Janna18**

**Syaoran Li ****X ****Sakura Kinomoto**

**Rating**** - ****T**

**Disclaime**r: I do not under any circumstance own the cast of Card Captor Sakura. Sole property rights go to Clamp.

* * *

**Summary :**

You are cordially invited to witness Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura join together in holy matrimony under the eyes of God, family and friends on the twelfth of February at the Tomoeda Church.  
Just what the title says. A happy fanfic about the sweet love of two best friends solidify their relationship as husband and wife.

* * *

A bright Sunday morning saw a girl decked in a simple yet elegant pearl white gown, heeled with grey stilettos. She wore a simple charm to adorn her neck, earrings and a bracelet to match, studded with rubies and emeralds, a sparkling tiara nestled over a netted veil curtaing thick waist length auburn hair with natural blond streaks. She wore a tinge of make-up to further accentuate her chiseled features - the ever so perfect nose, cute pouty lips layered with pale pink gloss, sweeping lashes over sparkling emerald eyes, , as she got ready to walk towards the altar.

Beside the priest over at the altar stood a young man who was the perfect example of tall, dark and handsome - dark wavy chocolate brown hair, spiked up naturally, a strong fighting chin, daring amber eyes, bangs over his brows, all lean, muscular and broad shouldered dressed in royal wedding garb. He was wearing his usual smirk but this time it reached his eyes lighting up his face. Yes, Li Syaoran looked and felt his best.

After conversing with the priest, he looked at the people who had come to witness his wedding. He was beside himself with joy. He hadn't believed that this day would ever come. Today he was going to marry his best friend – Kinomoto Sakura. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She knew him better than anyone else and could see right through his pretences and facades, helping him keep up his spirits when it seemed that all was lost. He was disturbed from his reverie by the grand doors opening and Tomoyo Daidouji and Meiling Li entered dressed in pale cream, strapless A-line dress holding a small bouquet of peonies –Sakura's favorite. They were beaming at him as they took their places on the bride's side of the aisle.

He turned and looked at his best man- Eriol Hiragizawa, who was his best friend after Sakura. Eriol smiled at him and beckoned him to look at his bride when she entered.

The room stood up as the orchestra began to play the Bridal Suite. The huge, dark, mahogany doors opened and Fujitaka and Sakura filled the doorway. Sakura gracefully stepped down the aisle on her father's arm, looking shyly at the red carpet. Syaoran grinned as he heard the mutter of approvals in the room. He turned to look at his bride and forgot how to breath.

Sakura looked ravishing in her dress. It was the typical white, but along the skirt there were small pale pink flowers running along the length of it. She was wearing a beautiful tiara and under the veil Syaoran could see the perfect ringlets of her hair frame her face.

He could feel tears form in his eyes as he took in the sight of his bride, his angel, as she made her way down the aisle towards him. The sight was embedded into his mind for all eternity.

Sakura Kinomoto was an extremely happy woman. This was it. This was her day, the day she had been waiting for a long time. She glanced up at her father and he smiled down at her. She gave his arm a little squeeze and he patted her hand reassuringly. She looked through the sheer of her veil and was overjoyed at the look that Syaoran was giving her. He was looking at her as if it was the first time he had seen her. To her, the most favorite part in a wedding was to look at the face of the groom as he looks at the bride as she made her grand entrance. The enraptured look of love, happiness and gratitude shining through Syaoran's eyes as he looked at her, the utter devotion, shook her very core.

As Sakura reached the end of the aisle blushing furiously, she received a thunderous applause. Syaoran looked absolutely gorgeous. She heard Eriol chuckle, and risked a glance at Mrs. Hiragizawa. Tomoyo and Meiling were crying freely and gave a watery smile as they looked at Sakura.

Father Joshua smiled at Sakura. He had known her since she was little and he couldn't think of anyone better to marry her than Syaoran.

"Before we begin, who gives this woman away?" He asked.

"I do." Fujitaka replied.

He lifted Sakura's veil over her head and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He pressed Sakura's hand into Syaoran's. He then stepped back so Syaoran could take his place next to her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today on this wondrous occasion to witness the marriage of Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li."

Father Joshua said, "Now, before we begin, is there anyone here that has just cause as to why these two should not be married?"

He searched the room to see if there was anyone who opposed and was greeted by silence. He then turned his attention back to Sakura and Syaoran.

"Sakura, face Syaoran and hold his hands, palms facing up." Father Joshua said.

Sakura did as she was told.

"These are the hands of your best friend, strong, young and vibrant with love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will work along side yours, as you build your future together, as you laugh or cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams." Sakura looked up at Syaoran, a tear running down her cheek.

"These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels the stir of his child within your womb. These are the hands that look so large, calloused and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your child for the first time. These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness, till the end of existence. These hands will for a countless number of times wipe away the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will cure you in illness, and hold you when fear and grief shatter your mind. These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love for you."

Father Joshua then looked at Syaoran. "Syaoran, please hold Sakura's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, young, smooth, and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love, devotion and commitment to you all the days of her life."

Syaoran smiled down at Sakura.

"These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love and care, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go. These are the hands that will rub away tension from your neck and back in the evenings after a long, hard day. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through agonizing, difficult times. These are the hands that will cure you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will hold you in joy, and excitement, and in hope. These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to attain your dreams. Together as a one, everything you wish for can be realized."

Father Joshua looked at the both of them and smiled. "God, bless these hands that are before you on this wondrous day. May they always be held by one another through thick and thin. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the darkness of disillusionment. Keep them safe and keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wonderful love. Help these hands to continue build a relationship founded in your grace, rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for you perfection. May Syaoran and Sakura see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter, and guide. We pray this in your name oh Lord, Amen."

The room said "Amen" in unison.

"Sakura, please take Syaoran's ring and place it on his finger and repeat after me." Father Joshua said.

Sakura took Syaoran's ring and slipped it on his ring finger.

"I, Sakura, take you, Syaoran, to be my lawfully wedded husband, knowing in my heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a true, loving companion." Father Joshua began.

"I, Sakura," she repeated, "take you, Syaoran, to be my lawfully wedded husband, knowing in my heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a true, loving companion."

"On this special day, in the presence of God, our relatives, and our friends, as witnesses, I give you my sacred vow that as your wife, I will always be with you and support you." Father Joshua said.

"On this special day, in the presence of God, our relatives, and our friends, as witnesses, I give you my sacred vow that as your wife, I will always be with you and support you." Sakura repeated.

"In times of joy and in times of sorrow, " Father Joshua said.

"In times of joy and in times of sorrow." Sakura repeated.

"In times of sickness and in health," Father Joshua said.

"In times of sickness and in health," Sakura repeated.

"I promise to love you completely," Father Joshua said.

"I promise to love you completely," Sakura repeated.

"To encourage you to achieve your full potential," Father Joshua said.

"To encourage you to achieve your full potential," Sakura repeated.

"To console you and comfort you in difficult times," Father Joshua said.

"To console you and comfort you in difficult times," Sakura repeated.

"To laugh with you and grieve with you," Father Joshua said.

"To laugh with you and grieve with you, " Sakura repeated.

"To be truthful and honest with you," Father Joshua said.

"To be truthful and honest with you, " Sakura repeated.

"To share with you life's simplest but most enduring pleasures," Father Joshua said.

"To share with you life's simplest but most enduring pleasures," Sakura repeated.

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Father Joshua said.

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Sakura repeated.

Father Joshua turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran, please take Sakura's ring and place it on her finger and repeat after me."

Syaoran took Sakura's ring and placed it on her finger.

"I, Syaoran, take you, Sakura, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be a faithful friend and a true, loving companion." Father Joshua said.

"I, Syaoran, take you, Sakura, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be a faithful friend and a true, loving companion." Syaoran repeated.

"On this special day, in the presence of God, our relatives, and our friends, as witnesses, I give to you my sacred vow that as your husband, I will always be with you and support you," Father Joshua said.

"On this special day, in the presence of God, our relatives, and our friends, as witnesses, I give to you my sacred vow that as your husband I will always be with you and support you," Syaoran repeated.

"In times of sickness and in times of health," Father Joshua said.

"In times of sickness and in times of health," Syaoran repeated.

"I promise to love you completely," Father Joshua said.

"I promise to love you completely," Syaoran repeated.

"In times of joy and in times of sorrow," Father Joshua said.

"In times of joy and in times of sorrow," Syaoran repeated.

"To console and comfort you in difficult times," Father Joshua said.

"To console and comfort you in difficult times," Syaoran repeated.

"To honor you and to provide for your well-being," Father Joshua said.

"To honor you and to provide for your well-being," Syaoran repeated.

"To be truthful and honest with you," Father Joshua said.

"To be truthful and honest with you," Syaoran repeated.

"To respect you and protect you from harm," Father Joshua said.

"To respect you and protect you from harm," Syaoran repeated.

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Father Joshua said.

"And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Syaoran repeated.

Father Joshua looked out at the crowd. "And now by the power vested in me and by the town of Tomoeda, I now pronounce you man and wife." He looked at Syaoran. "Syaoran, you may now kiss your bride."

Syaoran cupped Sakura's face in his hands and gave her a long, lingering kiss, amidst the cheers in the room.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and they beamed at each other.

He then grabbed her hand and twisted her, as she gave a squeal of surprise and bridal-carried her out of the church and they walked down the aisle as man and wife.

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

Like it?

Its pretty mellow.

I've gotten sick of complications, and so I decided to write this one shot.

Please review REVIEW review REVIEW review REVIEW review

Ciao!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
